


What A Shame About The Forgotten Tarts

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff with Gordon a very naughty Penny</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Shame About The Forgotten Tarts

Summer House 2am  
P.x

 

That was all that was written on the note Lady Penelope had surreptitiously sneaked into his hand as they had said their goodnights after the charity auction. He dreaded to think what Grandma Tracy was going to do with a “year’s supply of beef sausages” from one of the local farms, but cremation seemed the most likely option. Which was a pity … those little round things … Yorkshires he recalled Parker had said they were (with a disdainful moan about the minute size of them) … the cooked sausages pristinely sliced into 3 small circles fanned inside with a drizzle of sauce that tasted of horseradish. They had been rather tasty and Gordon had devoured most of the tray on the buffet which meant he hadn’t managed to try anything else.

The after party had broken up at midnight and after escorting a rather brandy merry Grandma to her room (he could swear Parker kept topping up her glass all evening without her noticing), he had headed to the one next door that he had been allocated. 

He was still dressed in his tux as, during his thankfully practiced Tango, Penelope had whispered in his ear that there wasn’t many things more attractive on a man that a dinner suit and that it was like satin and lace to a red blooded male … well with that info he had almost considered living in it for the rest of his life if it wasn’t for the fact he felt a bit like a trussed up penguin. While pacing back and forth like a nervous teenager and constantly watching the clock he had heard the catering vans leaving and had worked out that nipping down the fire escape he could get to the summerhouse in about 3 minutes at a light jog.

The clock blinked on to 01:55. Deep breath. “Pull yourself together Gordon, let’s get moving.” he told himself.

As he reached the tiny building he noticed all the shutters were closed, but there was a low glimmering candlelight emanating from the half open door. He tapped it lightly and popped his head round to the most enchanting sight he had ever seen. Penny standing barefoot at the small kitchen style units in a short baby pink satiny dressing gown pouring the second of two champagne flutes.

“Well hello Gordon, right on time”, she smiled at him and held out one of the glasses in invitation. Gordon hadn’t realised he’d been holding his breath till he squeaked out “You look …” *ah-hem*, ”You look amazing” 

“Why thank you … I noticed you didn’t manage any of the desserts from the buffet so I thought we could have some now”, her voice danced as she produced some little pastry cases, a can of cream, some strawberries and a tub of something. Closing the door behind him he spied the key inside the lock, and decided to turn it just to be safe. When you come from a large family that don’t have a clue how to knock you tend to learn to lock doors. He walked over and accepted the glass.

“Sounds lovely, but I have to admit...” He took a large Dutch courage swig to calm his nerves and placed it on the counter, “I’m feeling a little bit overdressed.”

“Oh that is easily fixed” she murmured softly and hooked a finger under the bowtie to loosen it, very impressed that Gordon had gone to the trouble of a real bowtie. Finishing her task with one hand, she picked up a strawberry with the other and gently bit it in half then offered the remainder to his lips. As he took it she slid her hand down the shirt feeling the exquisitely toned swimmer physique below and tugged the shirt out the waistband while ghosting her lips over his. “As I said earlier, a good suit is the most delicious thing a man can wear but“, she slid her hands under the collar of the jacket and eased it off his shoulders. “ It is wonderful to find out what is hidden underneath.” He leaned forward to kiss her fully, but she took a step back, flashed him a teasing smile, and then handed him the jacket. “You can hang it over the back of that stool.” She nodded beside him and went back to the prep.

“You are an evil woman Lady Penelope Creighton Ward” he chuckled, and there again was that smile that lit up her eyes. “So, whatcha making?”

“Strawberry tarts, little heavenly mouth explosions of fruit and sugar, soft and firm. These little morsels are just perfectly bite sized.” She twisted the top off the cream and gave the can a shake and sprayed some directly in her mouth. Gordon burst out laughing “well that wasn’t exactly the most Ladylike thing I’ve ever seen”

“Come now Gordon, don’t you dare tell me you, of all people, have never eaten cream straight from the can … Open wide”

Angling the can she sprayed a bit too much and giggled as he tried not to laugh with a mouthful of spray cream.

He mumbled something between cream and laughing that translated as “See, now that was evil”.

She returned to spray a dot of cream in each of the 6 pastry cases laid out and put a hulled strawberry on each one delicately pressing each one down. The lifted the tub and opened the lid.

The tub was filled with a clear red Jell-O-like substance.

“Oooh, what is that? Ah, the sticky stuff that goes on top right?” asked Gordon.

“Strawberry piping jelly yes, have a taste” oblivious to the spoons on the counter Gordon stuck his index finger in the tub, which resulted in a playful punch on his shoulder, and groaned in delight at the instant sugar rush. “Oh that is good; I need to get some of this to take home with me” 

You are uncouth Gordon Tracy!” she chided, but the glint was still there.

He nabbed the tub off her as an idea jumped into his mind. Casually leaning back against the worktop, he stuck his middle finger into the tub of red goo and offered a jelly covered finger to Penelope with a cheeky grin. She smiled back evilly and coiled her fingers around his wrist, looked him directly in the eye and traced the tip of her tongue along the length of his finger, then closed her eyes, and slid his finger completely into her mouth lightly sucking and curling her tongue around it and then tantalizingly slow all the way back to the tip savouring every… last… bit. Gordon was glad he has the worktop to keep him standing as he felt that his legs were about to give way as that had been the most erotic thing anyone had ever done to him, even more so than actually doing what Penny had just simulated.

She reached up, and slowly started popping the buttons on his shirt. Snaking her palms down his chest and over the bare skin of his ribcage, then moved to his waist following the line of muscles downwards and loosened the slide fastener on the waistband. Leaning forward for a proper kiss he pulled on one strand of the dressing gown bow and he realised what Penny had meant as it felt like he was opening the most delectable present. As she raised her hands to his neck and played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, he ran his fingers softly parting the folds of the gown. She shivered as the tips of his fingers brushed past the bare skin between her breasts and moved lower to skim the top of lace pants. She let out a squeal as his hands rounded her back and grabbed her butt. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun her round and deposited her onto the stool. He pulled her close to balance on the edge and felt her fingers toying the zip on his trousers down … the final scraps of fabric between them wouldn’t last long. He licked his thumb, reached over to snuff out the candle.

“But Gordon, I got these Carine Gilson’s purely for your eyes.” a playful pout in her tone.

“I have no idea what you mean” he chuckled, “but lift your butt a bit so I don’t have to tear these off you …. Now, where were we?”


End file.
